


Welcome To The End Times

by Writerofthelorde



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gentle, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, No Smut, Pining, Tender - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerofthelorde/pseuds/Writerofthelorde
Summary: When Aziraphale and Crowley realise that Armageddon is going to happen they decide there's only one way to end the day; alcohol. Maybe, Crowley thinks, he'll have the guts to admit just how he feels about the angel.





	Welcome To The End Times

**Author's Note:**

> The first bits are quotes from the actual show, they are not mine.

“Armageddon is days away. and we’ve lost the antichrist..” Crowley leant dramatically on his hand. “Why did the powers of hell have to drag me into this anyway?”

Aziraphale poured them both a drink. “Well, don’t quote me in this, but I’m pretty sure it is because of all those memos you kept sending them, saying how amazingly well you were doing.”

“Is it my fault they never check-up? I’m to blame they never check up..?” Crowley whined at his angel. He quieted himself, realising the tone he’s taken, and then attempted to prove his point in a more calmly manner. “Everyone stretches the truth a bit in memos to head office, you know that.”

Aziraphale sat down and wiggled in his seat as he settled. “Yes, but you told them you invented the Spanish Inquisition.. and started the Second World War.”

There was no denying the sass in the angel's voice, but both decided not to mention it.

“So the humans beat me to it. That’s not my fault.” The demon replied with a pout.

Crowley suddenly sat up straighter and sniffed loudly. “Something’s changed.”

Aziraphale smiled, flattered that Crowley -finally- noticed. “Oh, it’s a new cologne. My barber suggested it.” he said, suddenly feeling slightly awkward discussing the way he smells, but still feeling a little giddy that the demon caught up on it.

Crowley is immediately agitated. “Not you. I know what you smell like..!”

For a moment Aziraphale is surprised. _You do?_

Crowley continued to sniff and then closed his eyes in regret. “The Hell Hound has found its master.”

“You sure?” Aziraphale asked, about to put down his glass.

“I felt it.” Crowley told him. “Would I lie to you?”

“Well, obviously. You’re a demon. That’s what you do.” The angel answered in a heartbeat. It wasn’t something that necessarily bothering him, it was just simply the truth.

Crowley, on the other hand, was thinking; _Not to you. To anyone else, I could lie, but not to you._

“Well, I’m not lying. The boy, wherever he is, has the dog… He’s named it. It’s done. He’s coming into his power.” Crowley draws in a shaky breath. “We’re doomed.”

Aziraphale swallowed and breathed in deeply. “Well then… welcome to the end times.”

They look at each other in silence for several seconds, before both getting up and walking over to where all the alcohol is stored.

They get drunk, really drunk. Drunk to the point where Crowley is thinking; fuck it, I’m gonna kiss him. Well, to be fair, he had been thinking that all of the hours that they had been drinking… and before that… but now he was finally gonna do it.

He started walking over to where Aziraphale was sitting but then.. realised just how drunk Aziraphale was and he just couldn’t… and so he downed another glass of wine way too fast and continued like nothing had just happened. Well, nothing had happened, so it should be easy to just go back to normal, right? Right.

Crowley poured himself a new glass of wine and then drank it all within the next minute.

After another hour of drinking and drunken conversations, he found himself admitting to Aziraphale that now that the world is ending, there’s just one more thing he really wants.

“I djust rrreally Want to kisss youw…” He slurred.

“Just wonce. Jussst so you knoww how I f-f-feel about youw.” He swallowed and wiped the back of his hand at something somewhat near his mouth. “Just ssso I cjan fiiinally tellll you I loves you.. without havingg to actualalally s-s-say the words, becauwse that bit tewifies me.”

He yawned loudly. “I’d rah-ther just k-kiss him and tell himmm how I fffeel without wowds.” His eyes narrowed for a moment. “Wo-wo-words.” He nodded at himself for saying the word right.

Aziraphale gave him a look. A cute, playful look. “You j-just ssaid it.” He looked him up and down in a way he has done many times before, apparently without Crowley catching on all those times. “You j-used the wohwords instead.”

Crowley staggered backward in realisation and tried to casually lean against the post he just bumped into. That was totally on purpose. All of that.

He doesn’t say a word, and neither does Aziraphale. That was until the angel looked back up at Crowley.

“Why d-d-didn’t you jussst kiss meee? You’re a demonnn you down’t…” he yawned deeply. “…ask.. you jussst dow.” he said through hooded eyes, peering up at where Crowley was standing.

“I cawn’t jussst k-kiss youw…” He swallowed heavily. “Whow dyou take me forrr…?” He closed his eyes tightly in an attempt to clear his vision, but it wasn’t exactly effective. “Besidess you’rrre dwunk.” He said with his eyes closed again.

Aziraphale watched him carefully, several emotions seemed to be dancing on his face, but Crowley didn’t see any of them. He was too busy trying to explain why he couldn’t just simply kiss him without asking first and how he couldn’t possibly just ask.

Suddenly Aziraphale sat up straight and… started to sober up.

Crowley watched him for an uncertain moment, before hesitantly following his lead.

When Aziraphale was done sobering up he immediately looked up at Crowley, who wasn’t done yet, and spoke his mind without a second thought.

“I am not drunk anymore. You can kiss me now.”

He sounded more confident than Crowley had ever heard, although maybe that was the last bit of lingering tipsiness.. he wasn’t quite sure, but either way.. how was he supposed to react to that?

Aziraphale stood up and walked over to Crowley with big, confident steps. He stopped only a few inches in front of him.

“W-what?” Crowley stammered, too caught off guard to be able to process what his best friend was asking of him.

“It’s the end of the world,” Aziraphale said, slowly losing his confidence. Being this close to him certainly made his chest ache. “Now might be your only time.” He stared at his lips, mouth slightly agape. He swallowed in an attempt to push away the nerves.

“kiss me, Crowley.” He whispered as he locked his eyes with his friend.

All Crowley could do was make wordless sounds.

“I-I…” He found himself stuttering as he let his gaze fall down to his angel’s lips. His own mouth moved but no sounds came out. He closed his mouth, licked his lips, and then opened them again to give it another try. After another few torturous seconds of absolutely no coherent sound coming out of his mouth whatsoever, he closed his eyes and sighed.

“I can’t…” He whispered, ashamed of how overwhelmed he was by Aziraphale finally returning his feelings.

He opened his eyes reluctantly. “You have to do it.”

Crowley noticed he was already starting to be out of breath, just from the mere thought of getting kissed by his angel. Dear Satan, he was inexperienced.

“Oh.” Aziraphale interrupted his train of thought. “Oh. Right.”

He looked at Crowley, then around the room, and then once again at Crowley. Crowley might, just might, have shivered at the sight of Aziraphale looking him up and down.

“Right. Okay. Alright.” The angel said to himself as he stepped a little closer and moved his hands in the air; up and down and slightly left and right to try and figure out where to place his hands. “I’ve urm… never done this.. before..” He admitted.

“You’ve never kissed before?” Crowley asked a little bewildered.

“I’m an Angel, I’m not supposed to be… kissing…” He got distracted halfway through the sentence as he noticed Crowley was licking his lips.

It wasn’t anything scandalous, but it was just that his lips were dry before and now they were… perfect.

He slowly placed a hand on Crowley’s side, stepping closer ever so slightly. He looked down to look at his one hand and then at the other as he placed it higher, on his chest.

Crowley breathed heavily at the touch. They were close.. very close. His hands were warm.. so _so_ warm, and nice, and if Aziraphale hadn’t distracted him a moment later, he just might have shuddered at the intensity and intimacy of the moment.

“Have you?” The angel asked as he looked back up at the demon’s face.

Crowley pulled a face that almost screamed he was busted.

“Urm..” He spoke quietly. “Urm, n-no.” He wasn’t sure why this was so hard to admit. It’s not like either of them were human.. or judging the other...

Aziraphale smiled softly at him. “I suppose that makes this new for both of us.”

Crowley couldn’t help but let go of a breath. A part of him had been worried his friend was going to make a fuss. He didn’t know why he had been worried, he had never been worried about anything in his life. At least… that’s what he told himself.

He shook his shoulders to try and loosen up. “O-okay. I’m ready.” He muttered with closed eyes.

While he slowly placed one of his hands on Aziraphale’s side, he noticed how the angel breathed in shakily the moment of the touch.

“Ah urm.. sorry.” The angel was flustered. The heat rising to his face was certainly unwelcome to him, but to Crowley, it actually took some of the weight off. Seeing his angel look so effortlessly adorable made him feel a million times more relaxed.

He hadn’t noticed himself moving in closer until the tips of their noses touched and Aziraphale gasped softly.

“So.. here goes, huh?” He whispered breathlessly. The movement of speaking bringing them even closer together.

"Here goes.” He agreed.

Crowley swallowed nervously, watching Aziraphale close his eyes. He closed his own eyes quickly after, too nervous for whatever was going to happen next.

They stood like that for a moment. Both of them taking in the tenderness and closeness that they had never experienced before.

Aziraphale was the one who started moving first. Tilting his head slightly to the side he made space for both their noses. He had seen others do this and thought it was probably best to copy them.

After giving himself a moment to mentally prepare he finally leant in.

The impact of Crowley’s lips against his happened sooner than he had thought, making him immediately back off to awkwardly apologise. Except something inside Crowley seemed to have been awakened.

He gently shushed the angel before he could speak and leant in again. His hands had found the collar of his.. his jacket? his shirt? he wasn’t quite sure. His hands had found the collar of his something, and pulled him close, kissing him softly.

This certainly was… something else. Soft lips pressing together... Moving slowly, making gentle noises.. pressing together until their lips felt tingly.

When something inside Aziraphale finally seemed to also awaken he kissed back so full of love that Crowley staggered backwards and broke the kiss.

Crowley touched his own chest, his face, his hair. He tried to catch his breath to say something, but all that came out was a breathless, “How d’you do that?”

Aziraphale stepped closer and carefully touched Crowley’s face with his right hand. Crowley drew in a sharp breath. He tried his very hardest not to lean into the touch, the angel’s hand was soft.. so damn soft.

Aziraphale didn’t know how to answer. How did he do what? Purse his lips and kiss back? Or did the look in Crowley’s eyes mean something else had happened too?

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Crowley.” He answered as he looked from eye to eye. There was a glint in his own eyes and Crowley could see it. As much as the angel did not know what the demon meant, he thoroughly enjoyed what it had done to his Crowley.

Crowley gave him one, smitten look and then leant in to kiss him again. At first, he had both hands on his face, but then one slipped and he felt the angel’s soft and fluffy locks of hair. It took him a solid second before he fully indulged. His finger’s threading through his hair, tucking only ever so slightly.

As the kisses got deeper, Crowley felt himself grow weaker. “What are you doing to me?” He asked in-between kisses.

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“I’m losing strength. It’s as if you’re weakening me. I- My knees.. are giving in on me.”

Crowley seemed truly clueless about what could possibly be making this happen. Aziraphale just grinned. He’d read about that; kisses that make your knees go weak. He was quite proud of himself for accomplishing that.

“How about we take a moment to sit down?” The angel suggested.

Crowley did absolutely nothing to hide the disappointment on his face. This just made Aziraphale’s grin grow bigger.

“Not like that.” He said with a disastrous wink, before pulling him back in against his lips.

The thing about the angel is; He might never have kissed anyone before this, but he sure had read about it. He felt like he knew exactly what to do next.

He carefully stepped backwards, pulling his demon with him. He shuffled all the way over to the chair he had previously sat in, only stumbling over a stray book once.

When he felt the chair against the back of his legs he stopped and pulled away. Crowley, the dramatic idiot, immediately pulled his lip down into a pout. Aziraphale smirked at him, took hold of the demon’s jacket and spun them around. He pushed gently against Crowley’s chest to get him to sit down. When he sat he placed his own legs on either side of Crowley and sat down on his lap.

“There. No more weak knees.” He whispered, closing in on Crowley’s face.

Crowley could feel all of himself grow weak just simply from seeing him coming closer… Seeing him tilt his face… seeing him close his eyes… seeing him… so close, so damn close to his face… seeing… seeing nothing when their lips touched. Nothing but the inside of his eyelids.

Then he just felt. He felt weak, yet strong. Sturdy yet ready to fall apart. Happy. Loved. Passionate. Ready to bond as humans do. Ready to just miracle rings into their hands right now, and ready to say, Yes. It had been him all these years after all.

He felt Aziraphale’s hands in his hair, his own hands on his back. He felt bliss and ready to stay this way forever. He felt lo-

The door to the bookshop burst open.

The two flew away from each other.

“Aziraphale? Where are you, we need to talk.”

Crowley and Aziraphale looked at each other in terror.

_Gabriel_

Crowley hurried around the room, trying to find his glasses, while Aziraphale rushed to clean up the wine bottles and glasses.

At first, when Crowley had found his glasses he did not put them on. No first, he walked over to his angel and smooched him one last time. He lingered, trying to forget that they could get caught at any moment.. and that getting caught would be catastrophic…

When he backed off he winked, put on his sunglasses and disappeared through the back door.

He was gone.

Time for Aziraphale to deal with Gabriel.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in so long, I hope it's not too rusty..! Hope you like it! <3


End file.
